The Unexpected letter
by Lizziebizzy244
Summary: I already knew I was different from all the other Teens my age but how different i didn't know. Having a witch for a cousin and being told your one yourself can be quiet a shock..Especially when you get your letter 5 years later than she does.
1. Happy Birthday to me?

Happy birthday to me.

On the day of my Sixteenth birthday i got up and ran straight downstairs to be greeted by stacks of differently wrapped boxes,Tubes and other shaped objects i couldn't make out.

''Happy birthday darling'' My mum says and gives me a kiss on the forhead,''Yes Happy Birthday Lizzie'' My brother and mums fiance john agreeds. ''Thankyou guys, Will Auntie,Uncle and Hermione be coming round later Mum?'' ''Yes sweetheart they'll be here by 12:30 we're having a bbq would you like that?'' ''Very much aslong as there's chicken'' ''There's allllwayss chicken when you're around lizzie'' My brother comments ''And there's Allllways a faint smell of shite when you're around Alex'' ''ELIZABETH.'' My mother shouts ''Why is it always ME He started it.'' ''And i'm finishing it,Now eat your breakfast'' She says as she places the plate of fried eggs and bread and i quickly dig in to my favourite breakfast.

After i've eaten i run upstairs to wash, Like every other time shower when the water runs over me it glows and sparkles. I've never told anyone for the fear of being more of a freak than I already am, So as usual i ignore it . I dry my self off and get dressed putting on my White Blouse decorated with a bow that ties around where the colar should be and my Tanned Brown leather shorts, I sit infront of my mirror and wonder what on earth i'm going to do with my hair...Normally I leave it down as i like the natural wave look to it but today should be special, I snap my fingers and think of doing a french plat when a quick burst of light comes from my fingers.

I stare at my hand..What on earth was that? I blink a few times trying to comprehend what just happened but give up look back into the mirror only to find my hair tied back into a french plat,''Holy shit'' I say to myself ''How did i do that?'' KNOCK KNOCK, Oh crap there early.''Hello Hermio..''The voices fade as they go into the living room, Rushing to do my makeup i settle for abit of foundation (To hide the bags under my eyes)Winged eyeliner,Mascara then A little bit of red lipstick which makes my DipDyed red and orange hair pop and head Downstairs.

''HAPPPY BIRTHDAAAAY!'' Everyone screams as i enter the room and Hermione greats me with a big hug. ''Thankyou everyone and it's good to see you too Hermione'' Squeezing her tight, I feel so lucky to have an amazing family,My Auntie Susan and Uncle Tom, Who i love dearly and my cousin Hermione who i love not only as a cousin but as a best friend. We've been through alot together and tell eachother everything, Including the secret of her being a witch. Apart from her parents and my Mum, I'm the only other person to know about her magical powers.

''Your hair looks amazing! I wish i could pull off something like that'' She says whilst twisting the end of my plat She leans forward and whispers ''And your Boobs look huge!'' I giggle and nod in agreement because they do look due to big being a 42F at the age of fifteen... No sixteen today. ''Thankyou and i like your hair just the way it is i wish mine was curly.'' ''Trust me you don't if i don't spend 2 hours trying to tame it in the morning it looks Positively ghastly'' I can't help but laugh at her posh tone, She rolls her eyes at me but can't help smiling. Clunk,Flop.''Posts here'' My mum says and walks over to the front door to pick them up. ''Mostly cards for you sweety'' Handing a huge pile of letters to me and I pray there money in them.

One by one i open them seeing Five,Ten and twenty pound notes falling out onto my lap and placing them on the table beside me, I come to the last envelope and i hear my cousin beside me Gasp.''M-Mum! AUNTIE COME QUICK'' They both rush out of the kitchen ''What is it Swee-'' My auntie pauses and looks at the letter in my hand.''That can't be possible she's Sixteen years old'' She says to my Mum ''But she has it her hand. Addressed to her.'' ''Maybe it's a mistake'' ''They don't make mistakes Mum'' Hermione adds.''Can someone explain what the big deal is?!''I Shout and look at Hermione ''Just open it Liz''.

I turn over the letter and peal off the red wax crest removing the letter from the inside.'Dear Miss Williams,We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry''.


	2. Delayed Delivery

Delayed delievery.

I read the same line over and over again before checking the date in the corner ''It was sent five years ago..Must not have arrived till now'' Mum grabs the letter and reads it.

''So what do we do'' She asks my Auntie ''Hermione can you write to Dumbledore like now please?''My cousin nods and runs to fetch a quill and writing paper out of her bag.

''Ask him what we should do and how this has happened'' Hermione does as told, sits down at the table and begins to write.

''Liz has anything happened that seems magically or you feel weird in some ways.'' I pause worrying about their reaction,No Liz you must tell them...''This morning i imagined my hair being in a french plat and it just happened.'' ''Any other times?'' Auntie susan asks and i nod slowly ''When i touch water it glows'' The adults all stare at each other and the room goes silent until the kettle starts whistling.''Drink,Tom,John, Susan?'' ''Yes please'' They all answer.

Hermione finishes her letter which she sends by her owl ''Mum may Hermione stay tonight as i want to know the reply straight away'' ''If it's okay with Your auntie'' She looks at her and Auntie S nods in reply, Me and Hermione grin at each other and say thank-you to the adults.

The rest of the day we spend eating and opening presents in which i got four xbox one games of my Mum, A war book from John, A quill set of Hermione, A Wreck this journel off Susan and Tom that me and Hermione had promised to do later and Piles upon piles of clothes and makeup I was a very lucky girl.

Around half eight it was time for goodbyes, I kissed my Auntie and Uncle goodbye as did Hermione and promised to ring them as soon as we hear back from Dumbledore, After they left me and Hermione carry my bags of presents upstairs and Flop down on my double bed.''Hermione..'' ''What?'' ''By chance i have to go to Hogwarts..What Will happen?.''

''Well i'll take you to the platform and you'll get on the Hogwarts express which will take you to well, Hogwarts'' She gives me a matter a fact look and continues ''When you arrive you'll probably have to do the sorting ceremony which is meant for first 'll have the sorting hat put on you and it will sort you into either Hufflepuff the loyal house,Ravenclaw the smarty pants house ,Gryfindore which is my house the best one and Slytherin the worst one.'' ''Why is Slytherin so bad?'' ''Hasn't a witch or wizard that's not gone bad in Slytherin..I don't think you'll be put in there, You can be mean sometimes but not that mean.'' ''I'm not mean ya prick'' She stares at me and i smile.''Well like i said i don't think you have anything to worry about and even if you are put in Slytherin i'll always be there for you.'' I hug her tight and we both dive into looking through my presents better.

''I'm so jealous of your clothes'' She sighs and helps me hang them up in my beautiful walk in wardrobe ''Most people are and i would be too if i didn't own them but you know you can always borrow anything'' ''I can only borrow mostly shoes as you have four times bigger boobs than i do and you actually have a waist'' ''Eh i'm ok i guess'' i say catching my reflection in the mirror and knowing i'm pretty good looking wink at myself,Hermione notices ''That's a sign of a Slytherin you know'' I Raise my eyebrow ''What is? being amazing?'' ''No being a Bigheaded turd'' ''Well thankyou,Thankyou very much'' I say in my Elvis voice which always makes her laugh.

''What time is it'' She asks me and i look at my clock hanging above my tv.''10:46pm,better get to bed soon'' As if on Que we both yawn and burst into giggles. ''Can i borrow some pjs?'' ''Sure just take some out the bottom draw'' ''Thank-you,I'll get dressed in the bathroom lizz'' ''Okies'' i reply already unbuttoning my shirt, She leave the room and i change into my pjs,shove my dirty clothes into the laundry basket and put away the last few presents. ''Your tops are so big on me'' I hear Hermione say as she enters back into my room, I look at her and smirk at how baggy my pj top is on her i roll my eyes and climb into bed. Hermione folds up her clothes and places them on my wicker chair in the corner and joins me in bed. ''Night lizz'' ''Night Hermione'' ''Love you cous'' ''Love you too smelly'' and within seconds we're asleep.


	3. Dumbledore's reply

Waking up to find Hermione still sleeping beside me, I check my clock to find it's 9:59 am, Carefully I pull the blankets of me and tiptoe to the bathroom as to not wake her up.

I use the toilet and wash my hands staring down at the water glowing as it always does when i make contact with it, ''Hmm i wonder'' Plugging up the sink i let it fill up before turning the taps of and hovering my hands over the warm water feeling the steam touch the palm of my hands. Focusing on the water i imagine it forming a ball and close my eyes,Keeping them shut i hear a slurring sound but keep concentrating. When i finally open my eyes i gasp in amazement as the water in the sink has formed a perfectly round ball.''HERMIONE HERMIONE'' I shout ,Hearing her stumble out of bed and open the door ''What is..Oh my god.'' She gawks at the ball of water ''Lizz..How are you?'' ''I don't know i just imagined it to be like that and well now it is'' ''Lizz, I've never read about a witch being able to control an element befor...I'll look into it.'' I nod and move my hands away which causes the water to go back to normal.

Pulling the plug out I follow Hermione downstairs to find a letter with the red crest on it again.''Must be Dumbledore's reply'' Hermione says as she picks up and walks into the living room to sit down,I follow her and watch her basically tear the envelope open like a wild animal. She reads the letter out loud ''Dear Miss Granger and Miss Williams,I am sorry to hear about the delay in the letter arriving and even tho it is four years late this does not change the fact that Miss Williams must attend Hogwarts,We will put her a year behind where she should be which will be your year Miss Granger and she will also receive private tutoring, Make sure on arrival after the ceremony she comes and see's me the password is 'Fizzle Sticks'. Again sorry for the inconvenience, Albus Dumbledore''.

We Stare at each other and i can't help but feel scared..''I'll be so far behind Hermione, Do i have to go?'' ''Of-course you have to go! You must learn to control your magic and we must let Dumbledore know about your ability to control water.'' I sigh ''Fine fine...Better tell my Mum and yours too.'' She goes over to the phone and dials Her home number, Leaving her to it i go and tell my Mum what the letter said,''Auntie Anne Mum wants you'' Hermione says just as I finish and hands the phone over to Mum. ''What did she say'' I ask ''She's excited yet nervous for you and is going to ask your mum if it's best if you stay with us tonight as we're going to school supply shopping tomorrow because Hogwarts starts on Monday'' ''MONDAY?!'' I Say with shock ''Yes we go back Next Monday it's Saturday today which means getting you prepared, Sunday shopping, Monday Hogwarts.'' I start to panic and throw go outside and start punching the tree to release the nerves and slight anger at Dumbledore for letting this happen.

A little while later Mum and Hermione walks outside to tell me I will be going to stay with Hermione and we are leaving in two hours. I rush past them tears in my eyes and start to pack,Shoving all my new clothes in my trunk that Hermione ironically bought me for my thirteenth birthday saying that it will come in handy one day, After my clothes i put socks pants bras and six pairs of shoes one for every type of the trunk i grab my traveling bag and put all my makeup,Hair supplys and skin care in it apart from what i'll use today and carry everything downstairs placing them in the hallway.

I return upstairs this time Hermione close behind me and both of us get dressed, I slip on my over sized My Chemical Romance shirt and black leather leggings along with my frilly lace socks and red combat boots. Hermione however dresses completely different wearing a purple jumper and blue skinnys with Dark brown ugg boots, I brush her hair for her and tie it back the way she likes it then we swap and she does the same to me. Doing my make up the same as the day befor which which i call my five minute miracle makeup,I do Hermione's as well putting her foundation on, only putting eyeliner on her water line, Light coat of mascara because hers are already so dark and long and filling in her eyebrows. She smiles and thanks me,I check the time 1:15pm and we head downstairs together.

''Ready?'' My mum says and hugs me tight ''Ready'' I lie.


End file.
